


El joven del bosque

by Divy_Shakti



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Death, Erutan Song, M/M, Nature Magic, song: The willow maid
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divy_Shakti/pseuds/Divy_Shakti
Summary: Un viajero se enamora de un joven en el bosque, este oculta un gran secreto. AU de fantasía.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Clint Barton, Bruce Banner/Clint Barton





	El joven del bosque

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí unas cuantas indicaciones David Banner es el nombre de Bruce Banner en la tierra 133 adaptado en Inglaterra del siglo XVI, me pareció mejor que Bruce Banner. Por otra parte el de Clint lo dejé igual por no tener una versión de la tierra 133. Visualmente siguen siendo Mark Ruffalo y Jeremy Renner.
> 
> Fanfic inspirado en la canción The Willow Maid, de Erutan. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E52rxz2sjRs
> 
> Les dejo el link.

Hace mucho tiempo en una época donde dragones y hadas existían. Había un bosque donde montones de criaturas mágicas vivían en él, muchos cazarrecompensas, cazadores, ladrones; bueno, gente con malas intenciones trataban de tomarlos en su posesión. En el día las criaturas se podían defender muy bien. No obstante, en la noche era mas peligroso ya que un gigante de musgo asechaba. Atacando a todo aquel ser que veía con mal corazón. Uno que otro pueblo vecino sabía del gigante de musgo y aquellos que supuestamente podrían vencer a la bestia.

Quien ignoraba la existencia de este era un viajero, alejado de la humanidad, decepcionado de la misma por culpa del dinero. El viajero cargaba con un arco y su caraj lleno de flechas. Los animales y criaturas del bosque al no ver maldad, ni codicia en él le dejaron seguir su camino. Hasta que una vez cansado de tanto andar se había encontrado un árbol con aspecto de choza y su olfato quien extrañaba la comida cálida lo acercó con descaró hasta adentrarse a esta.

Lo primero que vio fue una pequeña mesita, algunos frascos alrededor con plantas, frutos secos y vegetales. En el fondo las espaldas de un joven de rizos oscuros, vestido nada mas que pantalones y vendas. Lo escuchó soplarle al guiso con fuerza y una vez volteando se había sorprendido. Su plato iba caer, pero fue rescatado por el viajero.

-Disculpe, no estoy acostumbrado a tener invitados en mi casa.

-Fui yo quien entré sin permiso, además soy un desconocido.

El joven de rizos le miro profundamente a los ojos, como queriéndole leer el alma, para esto el viajero había quedado prendido de su mirada. Ojos amielados un poco marrones, un poco esmeraldas. Segundos que duraron horas, relajo la mirada y extendió su brazo- ya no somos desconocidos David Banner.

-Clint Barton- tomo aquella mano tan suave y de ahí surgió algo.

Toda aquella tarde se la pasaron platicando cuando se dio el crepúsculo, y David ofreció un brebaje a Clint con el que termino dormitando hasta caer dormido.

A la mañana siguiente con los primeros rayos del sol, Clint aprecio a David, este le miraba con ojos de niño chiquito a la espero de verle despertar. Esos iris marrones rodeados de una aureola esmeralda.

Ese día David se encargó de mostrarle parte del bosque, enseñándole algunas hadas y sirenas que vivían por ahí. Todos muy amables, y una vez que él sol estaba por caer. David le pidió a Clint si podían irse a la choza ya era muy tarde y estaba cansado. Una vez llegado, David le ofreció un té y se acostó a su lado. Clint de a poco cerraba los ojos sin perder la vista de aquellos ojos hipnóticos. En lo que sus pensamientos lo llevaban a los sueños, se quedó con la idea de que David era lo que estaba buscando, una persona sin maldad, sin malicia, sin avaricia.

Así pasó un tiempo en el que poco a poco se fueron acercando más, David era una persona increíble, él podría quedarse todo él día apreciando su bondad. Probablemente para David era lo mismo, hace mucho tiempo había estado solo en compañía de las criaturas místicas. No es que lo despreciara, pero con ellos no podía externar todo lo que su corazón desbordaba.

Una mañana Clint se había puesto de pie, no encontrándose a David por ningún lado, las criaturas mágicas a modo de piedad le indicaban donde podía estar, y si, lo encontró. No se veía grave, pero contaba con un montón de rasguños en las piernas y brazos.

-¿Qué pasó?- cargo a David y este se dejó hacer.

-No es nada, solo necesito descansar.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?

-No es nada- acomodo sus manos en sus mejillas indicándole que mirara su rostro- escúchame, no es nada que no pueda controlar- solo por aquel día dejaron el tema. A pesar de los rasguños eso no impidió que David hiciera la comida y le preparara él té.

A la mañana siguiente Clint se despertó solo, y no tardó en encontrarse a David nuevamente herido, ahora con el omoplato izquierdo quemado y parte del brazo.

\- ¿Quién te hizo esto?

\- No te preocupes, no es la primera ni la última vez- trató de tranquilizar David.

-¿Ya ha pasado antes?

-Clint, escúchame- mirándole nuevamente- no es nada que yo no pueda controlar.

La piedad de aquellos ojos eran su debilidad, no podía hacer nada al respecto con aquella mirada tan tranquila y tan serena pese a las heridas de su cuerpo. A pesar de su cuerpo tan magullado aquel día cocinó, no era la primera vez que había tenido que cocinarse con heridas en el cuerpo o eso fue lo que le dijo a Clint para que le dejará cocinar. Además, conforme pasaba el día las heridas disminuían, eso podía verlo claramente ya que la única vestimenta de David eran aquellos pantalones y vendas. Sospechaba que era por la relación mítica que compartía con el bosque.

Ese día, ya que David estaba muy herido, decidió tomar su arco y caraj. Poniéndose a practicar en uno de los arboles que por ahí abundaban, tiempo después David se le acercó.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó David un poco alarmado.

-Antes de ser un viajero solitario, solía trabajar en un circo ambulante- Clint seguía apuntándole al tronco del árbol.

-¿Qué es un circo?- Dijo con temor.

Clint probablemente comprendía que David no supiese, una de las razones por las que le quería era por no ser malvado, malicioso y avaricioso. El trasfondo de ello se daba a que él no conocía mucho del mundo humano y lo que llegó a conocer fue desde la tierna infancia. Clint le explicó con paciencia sin dejar su arcó y su caraj "era un lugar donde había animales, humanos enjaulados y a la vez personas asombrosas. Entre ellas él era uno, quien donde ponía él ojo ponía la flecha". Al explicar aquello una flecha se fue a lo lejos.

Una vez que el caraj se acabó Clint fue a recogerlas en compañía de David.

Se sentía abrumado de lo dicho, juntos rumbo la flecha que se fue lejos. Se puso las manos en la boca y la escena le causo nauseas. Era un conejo con una flecha en su ojo.

-¿Podríamos comerlo?-Dijo Clint sin más, dándole la espalda al David para recoger a su presa.

David tomó el conejo, aún coacervaba su calor, comenzó a gimotear.

-¿David?, no te preocupes, era solo un conejo- trató de consolar Clint.

Entre lagrima y lagrima David gimoteó- Una vida siempre es importante, no importa lo más pequeña que sea- en eso se levantó con el conejo en brazos- los únicos que siempre me han decepcionado son los humanos, ellos acaban con las plantas para crear sus casas, acaban con los animales por placer- recordando lo dicho por Clint- lo que es diferente a ellos lo usan como espectáculo, se matan entre ellos.

Usando una mano libre se limpió las lágrimas, Clint por primera vez no pudo verle a los ojos, esos que se clavaban como sus flechas en su pecho, se sentía mal; solo por querer impresionar a David- ya no puedes estar aquí, vete.

-¿Aquí dónde?- Se cuestionó Clint.

-Ya no puedes estar en este bosque, te lo he permitido porque me haces bien a mí, pero no dejaré que le hagas algo a ellos- apretujando al conejo entre si.

Clint solo ladeo la cabeza, esos ojos amielados, su adoración y ahora su condena.

-Clint, escúchame y mírame a la cara cuando te hable- le tomo de la mandíbula- con todo el dolor de mi alma, te tienes que ir y no seré piadoso la próxima ves que te vea.

Clint quiso abogar- yo te quiero.

-Yo creí que me querías.

Clint con la mirada en los suelos y los suspiros a flotes dejó aquel místico lugar.

El viajero que había perdido contacto con la humanidad por muchos años, como un hombre recién despechado optó por ir al lugar donde van todos aquellos quienes les rompen el corazón. Llegando al primer bar que aceptará lo poco que con él traía, unas cuantas monedas y algunas joyas de poco valor. Entre una y otra copa escucho a un grupo de personas en una mesa.

-Te digo que ese bosque nadie puede entrar, por culpa del maldito gigante de musgo, no lo intentes. No serás el primero que entra y puede salir para contarlo.

-¿Pero alguien tiene que poder?

-Los pocos que lo han visto dicen que es un gigante como de tres metros con la piel de musgo.

Clint había estado viviendo bastante tiempo en el bosque y nunca había visto a ese gigante de musgo. Por lo que era noche opto por ir al bosque a comprobarlo entre tambaleante y determinado.

Con los pies a rastras llego a las orillas del bosque, era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera. El lugar mítico se había perdido, las hojas verdes tornaban naranjas y el pasto inundado con rocío ahora raspaba los tobillos.

Con ese silencio sepulcral logró escuchar los pasos del dichoso gigante, escondiéndose en uno de los troncos vio su espalda, traía unos pantaloncillos que le quedaban ajustados y en la mano vendas ensangrentadas. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿Enserio esa cosa vivía en el bosque?, probablemente era eso quien lastimaba a David.

Por un rato le fue siguiendo lo que sus torpes movimientos le dejaban, lo que le sorprendía era que el gigante no lo hubiese visto y después de un rato quedo dormido.

Agua en su rostro le despertó de estupor, encontrándose con aquellos ojos que tanto amaba un poco irritados- te dije que te fueras.

-David, por favor, espera- se había levantado logrando voltearlo.

David creo una mueca por él olor que manaba Clint- Odio ese aroma, no eres tú, bueno el verdadero tú.

-David, lo ví- entre el sueño y la realidad- lo vi al gigante de musgo.

El rostro de David cambió- Debes irte ya, te lo repetí, no debes estar aquí- ladeando el rostro.

Clint sintió el miedo en David- ¿Él te lastimó? ¿Vedad?

-Claro que no, él nunca me lastimaría, además- mirando al cielo con un poco de luz cayendo en sus mejillas- él es el protector del bosque, gracias a él este lugar se mantiene y no me importa hacer lo necesario por el bien de este bosque.

Sería por el dolor de cabeza, el despecho o que David se referirse a "eso" como un "él"- no lo defiendas, por lo mucho que proteja el bosque no deberías dejar que te hiera así.

David suspiró y rodó los ojos, tratando de explicar- ¡Escuchame!, él no me haría daño. Nunca.

Clint se cubrió el rostro, sabía que David era muy bueno y piadoso; no creía que en demasía- ¿Si él no te lastima?, ¿Quién?

David cerró sus ojos, un poco frustrado la verdad, se sentía preso de sus propias palabras- No puedo decirte.

-¿Entonces si es él?- Clint no podía soportar que David defendiese aquella cosa, se alejó con rapidez.

\- Clint, ¡por favor!, ¡Escuchame!, ¡Escuchame!- Y Clint ya no escuchó más.

Ese día Clint había ido nuevamente a aquel pueblo para comprar lo necesario. No entendía porque David había decidido defenderle tanto, esas no eran simples heridas eran profundas y no permitiría que nadie mas le lastimará.

Esa madrugada cuando aún el sol no toca el suelo, fue al bosque y espero a que el gigante de musgo le encontrará y dicho gigante al verle el rostro le pareció de lo mas repugnante, no entendía, no entendía, no deseaba entender ¿era protección o eran celos?, en su mente tenía guardada la mirada del David, tan dentro.

El gigante de musgo se acercó lentamente, Clint no pudo más y lanzó una a una a sus flechas. ¿Pero algo no cuadraba?, el gigante gruñía, gritaba y daba golpes en el suelo, pero no le lastimaba solo una pequeña parte de él se lo cuestionó la otra parte de él se imaginaba a David herido y lastimado "David".

Una y otra vez las flechas entraban al corazón hasta que de un momento a otro, cayó de rodillas mirando penetrantemente a Clint, no obstante la mirada de Clint era de satisfacción. Hasta que se dio cuenta que los ojos del gigante le miraban fijamente. Ya no se defendía, faltaba poco para que muriera. Esos ojos esmeraldas se adentraron a su mente como un mantra.

Con los rayos del sol tocando la piel del gigante el musgo del gigante de caía y poco a poco parte del pasto lo consumía como si de agua tratase. En ello pudo apreciar aquellos ojos amielados desbordantes de lágrimas. Poco a poco se acercó y los gruñidos del gigante se volvían letras y de ahí palabras entre cortadas.

-Con...de...ne a las cria...tu...ras- sus ojos desprendían de a poco la vida- es... cu...cha...me-

Clint quedó perpetuo. Hilando las acciones y los discursos de David. Amando a la naturaleza, su peor error, amarle a él.


End file.
